For example, inside the laser printer, an image forming unit including an exposure device (scanner), a transfer device (process cartridge), and a fixing unit, etc., is housed. For removal of a recording medium such as a recording sheet or an OHP sheet jammed inside the laser printer or maintenance of the transfer device, etc., the main body member in which the image forming unit is housed is normally provided with an opening for maintenance and a door member (opening and closing cover) for opening and closing this opening, and this door member is fitted to the main body member via hinge mechanisms (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H08-44131